Will I Ever Reach You?
by Shai Moe
Summary: "So that's why people captivated by you." She was astounded. Her cheeks felt hot and reached her forehead where he flicked earlier. She can't understand what he meant by his statement, confused. She opens her mouth to ask but taken aback of what he said before she did. "What a heartless little girl." Half smiled and half smirked, Natsume then trailed off #4 #PLEASE R&R! v
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Will I Ever Reach You?**

**By: Shai Moe**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I was resting down under a big sakura tree that covers me from the warm sunlight. The soothing wind touches my pale skin. I squint and stared at the sky. Cotton clouds were scattered in an azure blue sky. It reminds me of her favorite food Howalons. Hn.

Her, Mikan Sakura. The girl that changed my life. She was different, interesting. I remember her warm smile she wears every day, her kindness to everyone and how she sometimes went amok at time when she's pissed. I smirk when I remember those silly things about her,

but deep inside her she was suppressing something. Something that was different that only few would notice.

I saw her hazel eyes at that time. It was like she was yearning for something. She was lonely and I can't do anything. I don't know why but myself was troubling and confused.

Inside me was like a knife that was digging deeper and deeper into an abyss that kills me and I don't know how to stop it. At first, I thought of such scientific terms that would describe of what I'm feeling but then this isn't a first grade science that can be explained. I'm so stupid to use such scientific just to describe this and I now think I'm an idiot but Oi! I never called myself stupid nor idiot.

This isn't me at all. God, I'm insane.

In the end I found the answer. I asked myself

Why? Why her? Why at this time at this place, in this world?

Yes, I'm in love. I love her. I admire her. I want her…. badly.

With that I conclude that admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding. But this should stop, this emotion that causes me this eternal suffering. Every time I look at her I just can't stand myself with her hand intertwined another man. With a white gold ring in her left middle finger.

Yes, she's engaged.

Even though I want her that bad. I can't. I just can't. Why?

Because she's my Master

And I'm her Butler... being together with her is impossible.

She is a royal blood the Crown Princess, the future Empress of Tokyo. The one who'll be ruling for the sake of our country. The one that admired by her people. The one who protects from other country. The one that I've been watching from afar. The one that my heart was yearning for. The one that makes me insane. The one that changed me. The one that I only loved for my whole life.

We have two different worlds. She's the sky and I'm the ground. I'll always look up but can never reach her. Nevertheless, There is only thing I can do. As her Butler, I must serve her with loyalty but one thing is that I'm crossed into a path that is forbidden.

Now you hear me. This sounds like a hopeless Natsume Hyuuga. Do she feel the same? Can I ever reach her? Maybe or maybe not.

* * *

**Ja~**

**Review**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I said I own it would you believe me? I do not own Gakuen Alice -_-

**A/N: Yome-san is Kokoro Yome's father. Okay?**

* * *

**Will I Ever Reach You?**

**By: Shai Moe**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

That night, facing the big mansion reminiscing the good times and the worst times happened in that place I stepped outside pushing one of our high big gates that made a creaking sound.

'Sorry old man.'

I made the biggest decision, a big part that changed my way of living. Fate had change and I'm not regretting it. I would like to do things on my own. I plan to leave my past that made my life miserable, starting from a scratch I will make money for living being independent and becoming an ordinary person in the world with no status, a nobody.

That night I called a person that can only help me. I fished out my Iphone at my pockets and dialed the number of the person I'm hoping for.

"Hello, This is Natsume speaking. I have a favor to ask and I hope you can help me."

After finishing the call I went at our meeting place. The wind was cold. As I exhaled cold puffs of my breathe can be seen. The stars we're unclear tonight.

Winter is coming.

Standing in front of the highest gates, two guards were standing in an opposite direction. Their attire is most likely known as 'the royal guards'. They noticed my presence and asked me with a rough voice.

"What are you doing here late at night kid? If you have appointments better deal it tomorrow morning."

Before I answered back, a silhouette of a man walked towards us.

"It's okay, let him in."

The guards responded quickly with no hesitation, his eyes were gold, his blonde sandy hair was pulled back still wearing a serious face same time when I first encounter him.

"Nice meeting you again, Yome-san." I greeted.

We walk through the grand entrance of the palace in the middle was a fountain and the trees and bushes were also cut nicely.

'So this is the Royal palace huh?' In front of me is an old castle but maintained its authenticity and made the surroundings and the interior furniture's were more modern, the crystal chandelier in the middle was huge and in front was a two staircase with red carpet.

We went into a room with a smaller couch than the one bigger at the living room of the palace. He sat down his hands clamped together while I'm standing in front of him. He then started in a serious tone.

"Don't think this is just a play."

"I know and I'm serious. I'm fortunate enough since you're a friend of my mother." I calmly said

"I'm the butler in this Royal family so don't expect some special treatment since you're the son of the friend of mine. Remember I'll treat you differently."

"I'm expecting it already" I assured him. He then stand and reached for a hand to deal, but then I added "Just don't reveal my true background. I hope you understand."

"That's not a problem. Have you already resolved to work in this palace?"

"Definitely," I reached his hand and he nod as his response.

"I now hire you as a Butler-in-training."

Then that's the start of my new journey. I don't know if what will happen next. I just want to have an ordinary life but I guess not, not until I met her.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice!

**A/N: Hana Hime Garden is definitely a garden unlike the manga.**

* * *

**Will I Ever Reach You?**

**By: Shai Moe**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

During the first day of my work. I saw someone trying to climb the wall of the palace. She was wearing the maid's uniform and her hair was worn in a lose bun. I call her out because she seems suspicious and all but she just fast her pace and told me to shut up. I watched her passed the wall and disappeared then someone called me from behind.

His name is Koko, my first friend in the palace, just like me he also worked in the palace as a trainee butler. He asked me if I've seen Mikan. Mikan? I thought.

Right.

The crown princess. I've never seen her personally but I saw her in some newspaper or TV news. But there's something odd that Koko called her so I asked

"You call her with no honorifics?"

He answered "Ahh.." and scratches the back of his head "because she insists that's why."

I come to think maybe she's not that spoiled princess which I guess was wrong or maybe she and Koko knew each other for a long time.

"So, have you seen her?" he snapped at me.

I answered him no and that I haven't seen her in the palace since I started working here yesterday.

"Really? But she was here yesterday. . Oh well, I need to go back now". He said his voice trailing off.

He went back in and I noticed the ladder in the wall where the suspicious maid used to climb.

After the dinner has set, I went back to the garden to breathe some air. I thought to myself, how is my new life going to be, after I chose this path I felt I betrayed my family but though I admire my father for being such a honorable man, I just coo- "Ahhouch!" I heard a small gasp then again I saw the maid earlier but now she looks messed up.

The leaves were stuck in her strands of hair, her face has some small scratches from the branches. I think she fell down… again from the wall.

How come a maid used the wall to sneak out when she can use the entrance gate? That's odd.

Attendants are allowed to go outside if they have their permission from Yome-san. Seeing her in a bad condition I asked her if she's alright and offered my hand.

I'm being such a gentleman, well I can't left a girl injured right? Though it's dark I can see her shocked face, her eyes dilated and mutter the word "shit".

Did she just swear at me?

I furrowed my brows but before I say something she runaway.

Runaway. . . wait, something popped in my mind, she reminds me of someone. Brown eyes? Brunette hair? I've seen her somewhere. Tsk.

I knew it.

That's definitely the Crown Princess. Such an interesting way for first encounter. I smirked and went back.

What an unladylike princess.

.

Mikan's POV

It was getting late and I knew dinner was getting ready. I just hope Koko would find me some excuses if they found out I'm missing.

I climbed through my secret gate. I mean my wall and accidentally slipped. My butt landed first and I can feel the impact from my bones.

Ouch it hurts!

But suddenly the man earlier popped out of nowhere. I thought he was just a visitor since his a new face but I just realized what his wearing. It's same with Koko! So it means his a new butler?! I never thought Yome-san would scout for new butlers since Koko is here unless if his skilled or something.

Now he was getting near and offered his hand. I gasped "shit!' He must not see my face! So I quickly runaway without looking back.

Dinner was set and I wore my casual clothes. As I entered the dining room I was greeted with the maids. I smiled at them beside Koko I saw a new presence.

Ah! His the guy earlier, did he recognize me? I hope not or else my secret adventure is ruined. Only Koko knew my little escapes.

"Good Evening Hime-sama I'm Natsume Iragashi. Nice meeting you." He said monotonously while bowing.

I tried to see his expression if his somewhat confused or speculating me but he was just wearing a bored eyes, so maybe he didn't recognize me afterall! Ha! That was close!

"Oh, Nice meeting you too Igarashi-kun." I smiled and distracted by the food in the table, I launched myself to eat.

.

One sunny morning I went outside to breathe some fresh air. I want to check Hana Hime Garden where my passed mother's personal favorite and taken care but I wasn't expecting this guy to be here because only few would come here since this place is quite preserved.

"Hey, what are you doing here Igarashi-kun?" I asked. He looked at me and greeted good morning then bowed

"I asked Yome-san if I can personally take care of the Hana Hime Garden." I was surprised of what he said, how come he wanted to took care of it personally?

"Why is that?" he sighed

"The garden is well managed but the flowers were not properly taken care."

I glanced the flowers from left to right. His right, I didn't realize some flowers had lost its bloom. I remember when I was 12 it was way more different than today. How come I didn't notice that?

I looked back at him and told him about this place, on how important this to me and to my mother he just nodded and answered his head facing down

"I assure you Hime-sama, I will take care of this garden properly".

Out of the blue someone called me and Igarashi-kun went back from what his doing

"Ohayo Mikan-chan, Natsume! ~" Koko called out.

"Ah Ohayo Koko-kun!"

"Yo, where were you yesterday? Did you do it again?" crap! Koko don't bring up this topic! _

I laughed forcibly "What're you talking about? I was here yesterday!" I said while signaling him with my facial expression.

Gladly he understands, his definitely my bestfriend! I grabbed him away from the garden then I told him everything of what happened yesterday.

"You mean Natsume saw you?!" He was surprised.

"Natsume? what? Who's Natsume?"

"Natsume Igarashi Mikan. . The new butler-in-training remember?"

I ohhed now I remember. I forgot his name was Natsume. He sighed

"I think he knows your secret already, I mean his not easily fooled you know." My expression changed by his words

"Huh? No way, he didn't really see my face clearly! And how come you say that thing?"

From his words I can say he knew him but how come? He just worked here 2 days ago? He sighed again.

"His my childhood friend."Childhood friend? That's surprising. Oh well I continued

"So? Is he a threat?" I wore a serious face but Koko broke to laughter. Okay so his not, based on Koko's reaction I can say his not

"Definitely!" He drawled out.

"Okay… wait. WHAT?" I was surprised by his words. He just continued giggling then stopped

"Mik-chan I was just joking. Well his just stubborn at sometimes cocky but you should take care your little secrets cause his not easily fooled but don't worry his not that kind who interferes your personal business" Koko said plastered with his cheeky grin.

I think he won't be that of a problem. When I talked to him he seems okay and doesn't talk much. I think I can manage him. I guess?

* * *

**Watcha think? Did you like it? ****Care for a review?**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **If I say I own Gakuen Alice. You can't do anything because like I said I don't own Gakuen Alice! **_**

**A/N: I made some slight corrections from previous chapter *just slight*. Thank you His Lopsided Grin your advice really helped a lot. ^_^ I'm also trying my best not to turn this fic a cliché.**

***** Beware of uncomprehending wrong grammars. Muehehehe.*****

* * *

**Will I Ever Reach You?**

**By: Shai Moe**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It's been a week since I've been working here. Yome-san taught me a lot and I'd learnt it easily. Being a butler is not that quite hard. While we're walking he said

"A butler must be wise and clever". Well, I used to get that a lot.

"Also a butler must have a long patience and physically fit."

Patience? I think I've learned patience a long time ago…. I always wait for the new release of my shounen manga. **_**and physical fitness is not a problem. You can just see it through me using your naked eye.

"And lastly."

Yome-san turned his face towards me with a serious look in his face.

"I think you know this already that Butlers must not have emotions such as passionate affection towards their Master."

Did he mean the Crown Princess? Why would I fall with that little girl. She hadn't passed my girls standards at all. Definitely not my type. She still wore those printed polka dotted panties. Hey. What you're thinking is wrong, I just saw the laundry maid carrying the washed clothes to her room. Tsk. I even feel sorry for her future Husband.

"That definitely won't happen" I calmly said.

"I trust your words Natsume-kun."

He then faced his back to continue walking but I stopped him. Out of curiosity I asked

"Just curious Yome-san, Did it ever happen that a butler had a relationship with one of the royals?"

He had a long pause so I told him he don't have to answer maybe it's very confidential but he replied still facing his back

"Once… It actually happened once during decades ago."

I was intrigued so I asked if what happened and he answered without a bit of hesitation.

"The butler was sent away to the palace and exiled to his province also communications through the city were banned."

What an unfortunate fate. That's all I can think. I don't want to end up like that but Yome-san faced me and added

"It was actually confidential, but I think every butler must know this. So be cautious if you don't want to end up like him."

I nodded and told him with assurance

"Since I've entered here I had my resolved to work in the palace and that resolve was to serve the palace with loyalty."

.

Mikan's POV

I remember it clearly it was during the fourth week of October. The weather was perfect and the coldness of winter is coming. He was a new student. He entered the room nonchalantly as our teacher called him to come in.

Everyone anticipated at his presence the way his hand pocketed on his pants and how he his eyes boringly glanced the room. He was introduced through the whole class with my favorite teacher Narumi. I heard some girls gushed and faint giggles.

I was surprised by his appearance. His hair was tousled in messy hair. His tie was undone and his first two buttons were loosen with the matching black blazer where a patch of insignia of 'Gakuen Alice'. He definitely emits the cold aura which seems very unfriendly.

After saying his introduction which is short and cold. He proceeded to take his seat where everyone including me followed his direction. Sending out a mysterious persona. All the girls eyes even boys are over him.

"You can stop gawking now." A nudge from my right hit my stomach.

"Hey! Hotaru I was not!" I retorted with a low voice, enough for her to hear.

She just shrugged and continued eating her Crab Paste. She usually eat if she hadn't eaten her breakfast. I don't know why she really love everything about crabs.

If she had a deal with me. Umhh. I think the proper word for that is 'blackmail'. Right. She would ask something that will benefit her like money or a treat for crab cuisines. And that is definitely expensive. I tell you. EXPENSIVE!

Even so she's still my Top 10 Bestfriend and Koko for 11th place. I first encounter her during first grade and at that time no one wants to befriend with me because of my status because other kids easily get jealous. But when the words came out of her mouth. My heart fluttered and made my face lift a smile.

'You're cute and I think cute girls like us should stick together.'

And what happen next was history. We always pick at each other and started knocking me out with her baka gun, calling me such offensive names but nevertheless that's what I define bestfriend.

Natsume's POV

Last week. I was surprised when Yome-san handed me a uniform. I checked the badge from its blazer. 'Gakuen Alice' it said. Gakuen Alice? I'll be going to that school? I thought.

"When you work here in the palace. You have the privilege to attend to that prestigious school to excel in your work and to maintain the professionalism the palace want to achieve. But only few can grab this chance. The palace only accept these students if they've reached the standards of the palace." He paused for a while and he added.

"And gladly, you passed during the first week of trial."

I know that before you can enter the palace you must enter some sorts of trial but I never knew the palace offer this kind of sorts. It's like a scholarship. No wonder a few of us like Koko, and the kitchen and pastry chef's apprentice work here.

"Thanks." I muttered.

And right now I'm sitting in this boring class where a gay teacher plastered a silly smile, ogling girls trying to flirt me and a stupid brunette with annoying sobs who just scolded during Math class.

I should have ditched class.

Or

Should have brought with me my shounen manga.

If only I can find a peaceful place.

I hovered my face with my arms and put my head down at the table. A nap and ignore the annoying glances is the best solution for a bored can do.

.

School ended quickly but every Fridays I have Special Class, exclusively for the scholars who worked on palace.

Only few were said to be scholars including me, Koko, the pastel pink and the navy blue haired girl from the kitchen, a familiar face from earlier. I think her name is Imai and the Class Rep. Yuu is also here and three other seniors but I wonder why a brunette is doing here.

As she entered the room everyone greeted her casually. Calling her by first name basis already. A senior guy with a tattoo star on under his right eye ruffled her hair. She giggled and greeted every person in the room as if she's close with everyone. There's something in her that makes everyone treat her nicely not as a royal blood but just like a normal student. She caught me looking so I turned my glance away.

But she's heading my way.

"Ne, Igarashi-kun thanks earlier this morning during Math class if it wasn't you. Jin-jin would really got crankier." She bubbly said.

Why she's so kind to everyone? And now she's acting as if we're close but honestly, I'm not good at socializing people like how to start a conversation. I don't talk a lot. I just know how to end it with just a small grunt.

"Hn." I just couldn't control my old self.

She wore a confused look. I bet she didn't thought that would I reply that way. I mean come on. She don't have to be pampered all the time. But still…

"You should have study harder."

I must quit being rude. She's the highness anyway. But I guess the words came out exactly what my mind says. I didn't mean that. Still, I think I just pissed her off.

"What?!" Mikan fumed .Hotaru snorted. She continued.

"I always study harder than you thought. Psh." She replied sarcastically and turned her back with annoyance.

.

Mikan's POV

'You should have study harder.'

Such a moron. He's like saying it through my face that I'm stupid! Who is he anyway? I think it's just his luck he answered Jin-jin's math problem. I bet he don't even know what are lesson's s today because he just sleeping during whole class!. Ugh.

"You should have study harder." A voice from behind said. I looked back only to see Hotaru smirking.

"His right after all. Dummy" I pouted.

"Yaaa! I get it okay. No need to repeat it." Hotaru shrugged and started jotting down some notes.

.

After an hour of sitting in a boring room. Special Class ended already. Uncle Kazu the principal of this Academy wanted me to attend the special class. I disagreed with the idea but my father forced me since it's about lesson's at the palace and as a Crown Princess. I should also be more knowledgeable and know more about the rights and don'ts, but since Hotaru and Koko is there I think It'll be less boring.

I waited inside my car with Shinji, my personal driver after a few minutes Hotaru went in and the engine started. We passed the school and a familiar raven haired guy walking in the sideline came into view.

"Girls are already flaunting over him." I said out of the blue.

"Natsume Igarashi… the new butler-in-training that Koko's father unexpectedly hired." Hotaru sing-songed. I shot her with a puzzled look.

"I don't find it strange Hotaru that Yome-san would employ someone." She shrugged

"Who said I find it strange? It's just rather interesting." Hotaru smirked and faced the window avoiding my stares and my raging curiosity then an idea popped in my mind.

"Do you like Igarashi-kun Hotaru?!" I exclaimed and Hotaru slowly turned her attention at me.

"Why the sudden outburst Idiot?" She was mused by my actions. I should learn how to compose myself but she smirked again and added while checking her Iphone.

"You should be more careful having a good-looking butler beside you. He might break your heart."

End of Mikan's POV

.

The words that Hotaru said keeps the brunette wonder at night. Saturday morning Mikan went again to the Hana Hime Garden for refreshment, Her everyday routine during weekends.

She walked and stopped beside him. He was removing some thorns of her favorite red roses. Mikan greeted him good morning and he greeted the same only with the words 'Your Highness'.

His formality irks her and very unpredictable attitude. Last time he just snorted and now his back with his old self. She don't get him. She thought.

"What happened with your arrogant attitude last time?" Mikan started.

"Would you prefer that part of me Your Highness?"

Turning his body at Mikan. He smirked. Wit was filled in his tone. She was taken aback by his change of personality. 'The jerk! Definitely the arrogant one! But since his starting this annoying game. Maybe I should play along. Heh.'

"You know Natsume, you're very unpredictable and because I've seen this other side of you. You really don't have to treat me highly. Actually I want to talk and know you better so just feel free to call me Mikan. Mikan is the name."

She smiled like that can melt everyone's heart as the morning breeze slowly blows her hair and strands tangled in her innocent face. His heart skipped and his cheeks tinted slight pink. He just hope she won't notice so he immediately changed to his smirk and flicked her forehead. Mikan yelped and scowled at him ready to retort

"So that's why people captivated by you."

She was astounded. Her cheeks felt hot and reached her forehead where he flicked earlier. She can't understand what he meant by his statement, confused. She opens her mouth to ask but taken aback of what he said before she did.

"What a heartless little girl." half smiled and half smirked Natsume turned his back and trailed off leaving her flustered. Mikan couldn't hide her red face. She watched his back walking away, touching her temples, she grinned

"You're actually an interesting guy, Natsume."

* * *

**A/N: ahh isn't it too long? heh. x_x**

**So how is it? Care for a review? Suggestions? Violent reactions?**

**^_^v**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine!**

***** Beware of uncomprehending wrong grammars. Muehehehe.*****

* * *

**Will I Ever Reach You?**

**By: Shai Moe**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Natsume left the brunette. He shook his head and tried to suppress his smirk. In truth be told, he was captivated by her smile. Maybe that's why people we're so easily attached to her. She had this effect that would take away bad vibes and helplessly caught in her trance of smile.

Days had passed and Mikan could feel the awkwardness whenever she met him or accidentally crossed same hallways. He never glanced at her, not even once since the day he made her flustered. The words he said keeps repeating in her mind.

What does he mean captivated by people? What did I do? And Why the heck did I turned out to be the heartless girl? She couldn't think of something so she tried to erase the thoughts that have been stressing her, simple thought that's hard to forget.

.

Weekdays had started and school was is about to start later. The brunette clad in her well pleated skirt and blazer went down since Shinji is waiting. Before she could step the last three staircase, she saw Anna who's conversing with Nonoko, the apprentices of chefs and at the same time her friends in the palace, before them was Natsume and Koko, who is telling something funny. They didn't notice her presence but Natsume saw her first, he caught her honey eyes looking but she looked away when both Anna and Nonoko called her.

"Mikan! You have to try something! Anna made this pastry and—" Nonoko was cut off "Yes! Yes! I made it for the first time you'll definitely love it and—" "She just made chef cry! He was so happy and proud at her! I'm so proud at you Anna you made chef cry! Hahahaha" Nonoko interrupted while patting Anna's head.

"Hey you should make one later! With you making chef cry makes me want to try! We should celebrate!" Mikan laughed. She knew Anna and Nonoko since last year. They were picked because they had the biggest potential to be the best cook. No wonder the kitchen and pastry chefs loved them but they tend to be scary when someone made a mistake.

"You girls must count me in. Ya know I love sweets!" Koko chirped

"Sure sure, you too Igarashi-kun!" Anna anticipated his answer but he only shrugged.

"We should keep going or else we're going to be late. See you at school Mikan." Koko said while they bid their goodbyes.

"Oh yeah. Mikan" Anna called her

"Yes?"

"Let's meet at cafeteria later."

"Uhm. Sure."

"Okay, See you" She grinned and Mikan just nodded and watched them retreating .

.

During class hours, Mikan seemed to stare at her window lost in pace of boredom. His face seemed to appear often in her mind. The way his smirk that eventually turned out to be a smile makes her insides felt weird. Especially when he muttered those last words,

'What a heartless little girl.'

She shooked her head but the scenes keep flashing in her mind. The morning rays slowly lit his face , his perfect chiseled jaw, the way his lips moved, mesmerized by his features, his eyes slowly batted with his thick lashes that outstandingly glimmered.

As her blood rushed, her heart beated for the first time….

She thought it was just black but it turns out to be maroon that slowly changed in a darker shade of red. Time seemed to stop when the memory of witnessing his eyes played tricks on her vision.

It was a pool of crimson eyes.

.

Koko with Natsume went in the cafeteria. Since the day the latter entered Gakuen Alice, potential fan girls are increasing: the one he dreaded the most. He came into view of a brunette with three girls happily chatting. Mikan was the most popular since she's one of the elites and known as the Crown Princess .However, Mikan being the prime never failed some girls feel jealous and an example for that is Luna Koizumi, who is currently ogling at the raven haired guy beside him but Natsume find her annoying.

Luna comes from a rich family with a little connections from the royal family through business. She always tend to start at Mikan. She's so inclined to make the Royal Princess make a bad reputation and impression to public but with Mikan being a kind-hearted person, no one doubted her. They just know that Luna Koizumi is just a jealous spoiled bitch.

"Natsume-kun right?" Natsume quirked his brows from the owner of the voice.

"I'm Luna Koizumi and—" the lad just set a boring eyes "I was just wondering if you have joined any club?" she bit her lip trying to seduce Natsume but upon seeing her act, Koko scoffed in distaste and Luna sent daggers at him.

"I'm not planning to join any clubs." Before Luna say a word the lad ignored her and taps Koko so they can leave.

"I think you should join a club Natsume." Koko grinned while walking.

"What do you suggests then?"

"My club!"

"What do you guys do?"

"Nothing, just cool guys hanging out." Natsume silenced for a second and eventually agreed.

"I think that'll do."

"Great! so, let's meet after class then."

Koko just picked interest of the raven haired lad and he just knew that he'll definitely love it. With him being so unsociable, he thinks this is the way that'll make him with good company.

**Natsume's POV**

I'm not really planning to join any club but since Koko insisted I guess I'll have to try and see. I haven't asked him yet what the club name is, I just hope that it'll not be a stressing club.

"Dummy, we have a club meeting." I heard Imai.

"But we don't have to do anything there." The brunette protested.

"I'm selling my invention. Come on or I'll shoot you."

The girl with short raven hair namely, Hotaru Imai was the brunette's bestfriend. I wonder how a cold-hearted girl stands with a slow bestfriend. Koko said that Imai is very smart and inventive that businessmen are after her, she joined the palace when the Emperor offer to fund some of her projects, not bad for a highschooler though. He also said she had a brother and he is currently working as the doctor in the palace.

"Hey!" Koko snapped. "Let's go!"

Right now we're standing in front of a wide oak door. I have no idea how large or small this club is but when Koko pushed the door knob first thing I saw was a bear.

A stuffed animal bear with a black button eyes.

Weird.

Confused. I looked at Koko a knowing grin plastered in his face and said the words that I find ridiculous and pathetic name of a club for the first time.

"**Welcome to Mr. Bear and Friends Club!**"

Unbelievable.

**End of Natsume's POV**

.

"What was the reason we joined this club again Hotaru?"

Mikan with an irate look in her face who was dragged unwillingly by her bestfriend, Hotaru.

The girl sitting in crossed legs seems in a good mood after her business while counting some money, she replied with a calm voice.

"Make money, ask some boy errands, do anything I want, everything. This club is useful than you thought."

"Your point?" Hotaru stopped counting as her amethyst eyes travel at her direction and looked back at her money.

"Less work and just stare."

Mikan sighed for the nth time. They we're just invited by Koko and it hit the sudden interest of Hotaru like a lightning bulb. I mean a dollar sign.

The club only consists of few members, the founders were namely ever so great Koko and Kitsumene. The purpose of the club? They don't know. Just a circle of friends hanging out. You can do what you want, or ask what quest you want to try with the group. It's just a miracle that club such as **Mr. Bear and Friends** exist. Does Uncle Kazu know about this? I don't know.

As the door opened a raven haired guy appeared with his hands pocketed. The brunette, Hotaru and other club members turned their heads.

"It seems that this club will be more occupied." Hotaru curved her lips.

"What do you mean?" she just shrugged and busied herself.

"Look what've you brought."A slit eyed guy, glided to Koko and Natsume. "Kitsumene here, Kitsu for short while you're Natsume Igarashi" He reached for a fist bro and gladly Natsume did too.

"Feel free to spend your time at Mr. Bear and Friends whenever you want. As the school says, We only have a club free class during Fridays afternoon." Kitsu explained as he stepped forward.

"So— our club only consists of few members, there's Mochu sleeping, Tsubasa and Misaki from the seniors—" Tsubasa and Masaki waved "—Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu— " "Hey it was against my will!" Yuu objected. "—oh come on you were ditched by your club. - Koko snorted - and there's Anna and Nonoko. Ahhh .. and yeah thatt's all I guess."

"We were forced too but this club seems okay." Nonoko complained and giggled.

"Agree." Tsubasa chimed. "Same here" Misaki waved a hand.

"Seems like everyone is being forced. Nice Kitsu. Hahahaha" Koko guffawed as Kitsu laughed nervously.

"Forget about it. You can't back out! Your official members now. Let's just celebrate and welcome Natsume as the new member." Kitsu vigorously announced.

"Hooray for **Mr. Bear and Friends**!".

Everyone seemed hesitant but since the club is full of less work and with Kitsu and Koko around this club is going to be a roller coaster.

Meanwhile at the corner of the room, a man woke up upon hearing a noise. He yawned and scratched his blurry eyes, he saw his best two mate cheering with some other familiar faces.

"What am I doing here?" Mochu obliviously said.

"Aren't you a member? " Mikan turned her head as she heard the low mumble from behind.

"Yeah, member of soccer tea—" "Nope this is **Mr. Bear and Friends.**" Hotaru cut in. The guy dilated his eyes and a Kitsu came running while crying the words "Mochu Gusto~ Welcome to **Mr. Bear an—**" **SMACK! **the slit eyed guy helplessly fell on the ground. Poor Kitsu.

.

**Mikan Sakura**

I was staring blankly of bickering noises from Koko and Kitsu after recovering form Mochu's punch and it seems like Hotaru got a boy errand from a student council, Yuu while Tsubasa argued at Misaki's childish drawing for the club's logo. I was sitting idly and noticed that Natsume was beside me. I glanced at him, refraining from getting caught, I looked back but I guess his fast enough to notice. A smirked formed in his lips without looking.

"It's okay. Most of girls do that at me." I twitched at his conceitedness. He's starting his arrogant side again. Especially that smirk. Ugh.

"As if I was gawking at you. I think you should change that bad assumptions of yours. It'll become a habit."

"So you're implying that you're gawking at me then?" He seated the nearest chair beside my desk and faced me at the opposite way. I shrugged my shoulder's in incredulity Psh. His planning something.

"As I've said that bad habit of assuming of yours must be chang—"

"I wasn't assuming." He paused " It was expected. Polkadots" He stared.

The nerve of this guy! His too conceited and now his showing his badass side again. Wait. What did he mean by Polkadots? Hmph. I don't know but for some reason I want to borrow Hotaru's idiot gun. I couldn't react, my brows furrowed, my jaw fell down and that's when he reached to cover half of his face with his hand and started snickering.

What the heck's wrong with him?

"Your face..haha .. " I felt insecure and reached for my face if there's a dirt but I found nothing and I could still witness his irritating snickers "it's priceless.. haha.. you should do it again.. haha" he said in between laughs.

"I didn't know you can laugh like that." I blurted out of the blue. He stopped his trance and wore his serious face again, just like Yome-san. Seeing his change of mood I just realized something.

"Pfft..Are you… pfft.. embarrassed? Pfftahahahahah" I was trying to suppress my laugh but I just couldn't control it so I ended up laughing loud. He was silent for a beat but the words came out is totally unforgivable.

"That's stupid. Your face earlier was stupid that's the reason to laugh about."

Pathetic. Arrogant. Badass. Conceited. Obnoxious. Jerk Butler.

Should've ask Yome-san why did he hired him in the first place.

.

The Next day…..

Kitsuneme was running out of the hallways and neared me as he caught my sight and Hotaru. I can see his frightened face. His panting.

"He— -lp gi— –– rls they're —-" I didn't notice I was copying the breathing pace as Kitsu so I snapped and told him to breathe properly.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"Girls.. they want to join **Mr. Bear and Friends **Club!" He cried.

"Isn't that a good thing for a club." Hotaru said. I turned my head at my bestfriend then at Kitsu. I nodded agreeing of what Hotaru said.

"Deranged fan girls are after at Natsume! Isn't that a terrible?! And to add to that I think they're more than 50 or hundred of them! MORE THAN FIFTY OR HUNDRED FOR GOD'S SAKE" He panicked as his breathing begun to intense again.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Inhale. Inhal— HEY KITSU EXHALE!

"That's what I'm expecting for. Good Job Kitsuneme. I can say ** Mr. Bear and Friends **is a good place for customers."

And that's Hotaru for you. We left Kitsu after her last words. I think he might just let the girls in because if he don't there's a possibility that a group of girls will gang up to make his life miserable.

Things are really getting worst day by day with a good looking jerk butler beside you. Ugh.

Wait. Did I say good looking? Sorry I was just being sarcastic. He doesn't deserve my compliment after calling me stupid and polkadots. Yeah, I've known after changing clothes at home, and it dawned me.

PERVEEEERT! WHERE THE HELL YOME-SAN GOT THAT DEVIL?! I cried in my mind.

Was a Butler supposed to behave that way? Psh.

* * *

**A/N: Tataradatatadat 'Mr. Bear and Friends' I can't think of any. Haha. So how is it? What do tou think of Mr. Bear and Friends?**

**Please tell me what you think so I can improve and suit the taste of stories you like.**

**Suggestions, violent reactions are highly appreciated!**

* * *

**^_^v**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Annio!**

***** Beware of uncomprehending wrong grammars. Muehehehe.*****

* * *

**Will I Ever Reach You?**

**By: Shai Moe**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

He was walking in the hallway. His hair softly bounces while his eyes slowly batted after seeing the people brightened upon his presence. He put his hands in his pockets trying to be cool and shrug a cold shoulder as possible. He looked his sideways to find someone his looking for, but to his dismay. He pouted. 'Aww~ so cute!' He heard them say. He glared. "Hags." He continued walking and stumble upon a big oak door. His eyes glistened seeing a sign of drawing from the painted wall beside.

A bear, his favorite.

He stand at the tip of his feet reaching for the door knob, but failed to do so. He tried again and atlast he did it. Slowly as the door started to creak a noise, he stepped in. Hoping to see the person his looking for.

There was an eerie silence. It was empty.

He was blinded by the darkness of the room but didn't miss to see the sparkle of the black button eyes.

.

**Mikan Sakura**

"Should I carry your bag Your Highness?"

"Or should I buy you a food?"

"Your Highness, if you continued doing that your wrinkles will eventually be more visible."

Since this morning this guy has been bugging me. It wasn't my fault when I was talking alone and Yome-san accidentally heard my ranting at Natsume. It wasn't my fault that Yome-san scolded him.

And right now his trying to piss me off and sure it's working!

He followed me through the gate and to the hallways like a tail and showing off his forced side of gentlemen. Everyone seeing this scenario, I can hear murmurs and glowers of girls in the sides of my eyes. He's making a scene and I just know it's trouble. This foolishness must stop!

I twitched at his last statement.

"Jerk" I mumbled.

"Jerk is a mean word, Your Highness."

A vein popped in my head. Patience had been cut. I turn my back and aim a smile at him.

"Would you stop that!" My smile turn into a line and muster an angry look as I could. His reaction was fast and mused by my actions he smirked.

I sighed in defeat. Okay. I admit. You won.

We both stared at each other. A silence for the first time, and in a split of second someone bumped in my shoulder accidentally or was it intentionally? Resulting my books dropped at the ground and almost lost my balance. I stepped back to support myself and found his hands gripped on my wrist to prevent from falling. He glanced at my books and unexpectedly called the girl who bumped me not to far away.

"Hey!" The girl looked our way and a tint of blush was visible in her face as she turned her head. She pointed herself and asked

"Me?" Natsume nodded. The girl slowly walked towards us, her head down.

Wonder what he'll do.

"What's your name?" He put my wrist down and he asked casually. The girl blushed more and started to stutter her words.

"Ko-u. .ur. you. Kouryou" She clarified.

"I think you should apologize to her." He looked at me and I can sense that the girl's face darkened. She faced me and send an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I did—"

"Oh. You don't have to. Its was an accident anyway." I flashed her a smile and waved my hand that it was nothing.

"Ahm m sorry. . I should help you get your books." She suggested. I nodded and thanked her then she apologized for the third time and bid goodbye.

"Should I carry your books Your Highness?" I sighed. He started. Again. So annoying.

"I told you for the last 5 minutes —" "10 actually." Someone corrected "—yeah, whatever.. to stop it." I snarled while biting my lower lip looking up in annoyance and a hard glare to reach his height.

"…."

"You guys actually forgot that I'm here."

Our staring contest was cut in when I looked for the owner of the voice. it was Koko. I forgot he was with me since at the school gate. Oh~

"We should keep going or else we'll be late." He added. I followed Koko and averted my eyes at Natsume while he just unbelievably snorted. Psh.

.

The cafeteria was full and luckily Anna and Nonoko saved us a seat where Koko and his gang including Natsume was on the next table. Me and Hotaru sat across them and beside me was Koko.

"Hey, we have a lots of members now ya'know! I didn't know Mr. Bear and Friends would be that popular." Koko giddily said and high fived at Kitsu.

"All girls are tailing after me you know and I feel like I'm sort of celebrity now."

"As if you can decline them Kitsu."

"Yeah, that was terrible." Kitsu changed his tone.

"Why? What happened?"

" Shouda asked— no, she forced me to let her join our club and as an automatic response I said 'you've got to be kidding me' then her faced darkened so I slowly ditched her and when I was walking I saw girls rying to catch me, I ran to hide and spotted Mikan and Hotaru but when they left me I saw Shouda again and I can see horns growing in her head and started to threaten me with her evil plans so before she turn into a full pledge monster and end my life…-inhales-.. I let her join." Kitsu breathlessly said.

"Man, you're such a loser a girl just threatened you with words. Sumi is so awesome!" Koko chirped and punched lightly in the shoulder by Kitsu.

"Hey, Shouda is an exception… but after she joined all her minions join too… ahh I hope this will not be troublesome."

"Let me handle that." They all paused and turned to Hotaru. "They just have to follow some rules."

Koko and Kitsu's face suddenly brightened. They forgot. They have my bestfriend,

The Ice Queen.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**.**

**Natsume's POV**

Koko announced that we will have a meeting today. He also said that we will be joining a competition but the club is not a sports. Isn't it? He said he will say it during meeting and I can feel his really excited about it so after class Kitsu dragged me and went to open the door immediately.

Why is that everytime I open the door of this club I always felt something is strange?

"Natsume-niichan."

A familiar voice, Definitely my little cousin. He was sitting at the lap of Imai and I can say they're getting along well because he don't like nosy girls carrying him just like beside Imai, stupid brown hair.

"Youichi? … what are you doing here?" Youichi reached for me to carry him and pouted.

"I saw you at the entrance gate this morning and after class I went here and got lost but Hotaru one-chan helped me. "

"Hey, Youichi I was the one who saw you." The brunette whined.

"Shut up hag." Youchi answered in his calm tone.

"That's a mean word little Youichi!" she pouted trying to wash off Youichi's glare.

"Stupid." I said looking at her and Youichi eventually followed.

"Stuupid"

"Ugly."

"Uuugly"

"Hag."

"Hag." I patted Youichi's head and he smiled in return but the brunette whined again.

"Natsume stop teaching Youichi some bad words! What kind of parent you are!"

"Natsume-nii she's so ayoying."

"It's annoying." I corrected

"Annyoying"

"Again, An-noy-ing."

"Annoying."

"Good." I ruffled his hair but he turned his head to Polka.

"You're so ahhn-noyyii-ing." Her eyes dilated and was despaired by Youichi's words but I didn't notice the room was full of new members and commonly… … are girls. This is so nostalgic.

"Okay, enough enough already." Koko snapped. "Are meeting for today is about Rules of the Club. Arranged by our Miss Hotaru Imai."

Imai stepped in wearing a stoic face then she started.

"Since you guys needed my help—" Imai looked at Koko and Kitsu then smirked.

"I had a bad feeling bout this" Kitsu whispered while Koko nodded slightly.

"—I can hear you clearly from here. There's no way of backing out now." Both Kitsu and Koko gulped and I turned back my attention to Imai. She continued.

"As I was trying to say is that Koko and Kitsu begged me to arrange some rules so that this club won't be a troublesome so Rule #1 Always follow the leader. Rule #2 Strictly no threatening and blackmailing except me. Rule #3 No picking and catfights. Rule #4 Behave according to your face and lastly Rule #5 For complainants, Please follow Rule#1. That's all."

Everyone was speechless. Her rules are good enough to keep the club quiet but at the same time a benefits herself. Koko and Kitsu was kinda contented but I can sense that they felt shivers after finishing Imai's speech. Kitsu said Imai had a deal. He said she will help to behave the nosy girls in exchange that she'll be the Club's Manager and one of the leaders as a result both parties actually agreed but I don't know if they regret it because they're expressions are unreadable.

The club immediately finished and others dismissed their selves already but Kitsu's sharp eyes noticed something.

"Where's Mr. Bear?" The stuffed bear was missing. I shrugged and looked at the others if they had a clue but Youichi's grip on my hands tightened.

He was holding Mr. Bear.

"Ahh there you are Mr. Bear! Can I have Mr. Bear back to his place Youichi?" Kitsu tried to persuade but Youichi hugged the bear tightly and yelled no.

"But Youichi Mr. Bear must be standing here." He pointed where are club name is. Youichi hesitated again and throw something at Kitsu from his pockets but catches by Koko.

"I want to play with Mr. Bear!"

"Hey it's a dinosaur and it's violet!" Koko chirped. Amused he put the stuffed animal in place of Mr. Bear and gleefully said "oooh! It's Barney and Friends!" then he started singing the Barney song.

"I love you, you lo— " "Hey, we're still Mr. Bear!" Kitsu interrupted. "—ove me. Let's go ou— of course! Youichi just want to have time with Mr. Bear and after that he can bring Mr. Bear back. Right Youichi?" Youichi nodded and form a smile.

"Okay that's settle, let's be Barney and Friends for now."

We left the room after, while me holding Youichi's hand was walking behind Koko and Kitsu. After I close the door and face to where Koko and Kitsu whose a bit far now. Someone called. She was leaning at the wall beside the door her arms crossed and a mischievous smile plastered in her face.

"Hyuuga."

She called me by my real surname. Damn Imai.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh any guesses? **

** Tsuukiyomi you've guessed it right! The answer is Youcihi and Sumire but you failed to guess Youichi .. ^o^ Thanks for participating!**

** Gabstrela thanks for your review and to your last question of course they were bound to. ;) **

**sakura-san29 , Kimberley Maria and Eka19 thank you! **

**Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows! **

**Can I ask 5 reviews every chapter before I update? I'm not forcing you but If you don't it's okay. ^_^v**

* * *

**(/ ^_^ )/ **

**REVIEW**

**V**


End file.
